Chii
Chii is the main female character of the anime/manga series Chobits. She is a type of artificial intelligence called a Persocom, a robot-like computer that is far more mechanically advanced than regular computers. She is also suggested (and later confirmed) to be a Chobit, a special type of Persocom who are stated to possess true intelligence rather than relying on software programs like other persocoms. She is voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese version of the anime and Michelle Ruff in the English Version. Appearance Chi is a very petite persocom, being only 152 cm tall (approximately 5 ft). She is thin and has a younger-looking body as her hips are smaller and does not have as much curvature as the older characters. Her weight is unknown; however, when her power is off, it has been observed that she weighs much more than she normally would. She has brown/turmeric eyes and long, straight, pale-blonde hair (yellow-blonde in the anime) that reaches the ground. Her hair is usually left free-flowing; besides having portions of her hair pulled forward at the front with white and pink spool-like hair-ties to cinch the upmost hair into bunches. Chi also has pink and white bell-shaped ears, matching her hair-spools. Her skin is quite fair and flawless. Chi wears anything she is given; from Hideki's t-shirts and pajamas, to Ms.Hibiya's hand-me-downs. She is most often seen wearing dresses, usually with flowing skirts and ruffles. Personality When Chi was first booted-up by Hideki, she had no data; therefore she had no personality software. The only thing she could say was 'Chii', which soon after became her name. Due to being a Chobit, however, Chii does not need any software installed and can learn how to do new things on her own, which is lucky for Hideki since he can't afford to buy any software, and only obtained her by finding her in the trash. Overtime, she learns to talk more and more and eventually she is able to speak fluently. After she awakens, Chi was seen to be a bit absentminded, including scenarios involving common-sense. This flaw didn't stop her from being happy when praised. She is also very curious, as is the result of the learning program. This can lead to dangerous situations as this also makes her quite gullible; often following orders or advice from strangers, such as when she's tricked into participating in a peep show, forcing Hideki to go and rescue her. Although she is a Persocom, Chii likes to have fun; she gets bored when left at home with nothing to do. She is fascinated by books and likes learning, often pulling out Hideki's playboy magazines and mimicking the models. She is particularly fascinated by a series of picture books, which are about a girl searching for the one for her, which turn out to have been written by Chitose. She looks to Hideki for approval on anything, in order to learn right from wrong, as well as the main source of information. Chi is very friendly and sociable with the neighbours from the Gabu Jougasaki Apartment building. She is often seen with Sumomo riding her shoulder, learning and following her directions. However, Chii is also easily distracted, losing her way several times on the way to buy underwear despite having Sumomo to guide her, which almost results in her not getting there in time before it closes. History She is found by Hideki, a high school graduate who is unaware about her unique abilities or of her past. Over the course of the series Hideki tries to discover what type of persocom Chi is, being told that she is something special. He finds her a job, and has to deal with her being kidnapped at one point. Chii learns about the things around her and what it means to be in love. At the end of the series, Chi finds the person "just for her", and her forgotten identity is revealed, causing Hideki to confront his feelings. Gallery Chi past memory.jpg chobits_1_bjpg.jpg screenshot_1_7254.jpg Chobits_art_blog_1.jpg 4dba7648211e23aba86ffe9603053aaf.jpg 27024.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:In Love Category:Clamp Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Paragon Category:The Messiah Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Victims Category:Amnesiac Category:Damsels Category:Neutral Good